Juke Box Hero
Juke Box Hero by Foreigner is featured in The Role You Were Born to Play, the fifth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Finn and Ryder. After Artie talks to Finn about the three jukeboxes on stage, Finn presses a button on a jukebox, telling Ryder that he bets he likes classic rock. The song starts playing in the auditorium when Finn asks Ryder to follow his lead. When Ryder sings, Finn nods in approval, Ryder being able to sing without himself knowing beforehand. As the scene switches, Ryder fantasises himself on the stage singing, with a large crowd enjoying the performance. Finn plays the drums as girls with bras and lingerie dance on high-risers and platforms on the stage. The two duet as the crowd goes wild and the lights shine on upon them, a band accompanying them. Ryder lands on the audience towards the ending of the song, as they raise their hands to lift him. He gets back up and returns to the auditorium from the fantasy as Finn grins, leaning on a jukebox. Ryder has just unwittingly auditioned for the musical. Lyrics Finn: Standing in the rain With his head hung low Couldn't get a ticket It was a sold out show. Heard the roar of the crowd He could picture the scene. Put his ear to the wall Then like a distant scream. He heard one guitar Just blew him away Saw stars in his eyes And the very next day. Ryder: Bought a beat up six string in a secondhand store Didn't know how to play it But he knew for sure That one guitar Felt good in his hands. Didn't take long to understand. Just one guitar Slung way down low Was a one-way ticket Only one-way to go. So he started rockin' ain't never gonna stop Finn and Ryder: Gotta keep on rockin' Ryder: Someday he's gonna make it to the top. Finn and Ryder: And be a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes Ryder: He's a Juke Box Hero. Yeah Finn: He took one guitar Finn and Ryder: Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes Juke Box Hero he'll come alive tonight. Ryder: In a town without a name In a heavy downpour Thought he passed his own shadow By the backstage door. Finn: Like a trip through the past To that day in the rain And that one guitar Made his whole life change. Now he needs to keep Finn and Ryder: Rockin' he just can't stop - Gotta keep on rockin' Finn: That boy has got to stay on top. Finn and Ryder: And be a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes He's a Juke Box Hero Yeah Juke Box Hero (Finn: Oh) With that one guitar he'll come alive Come alive tonight. (Finn: Yeah) He's gotta keep on rockin' Finn: He just can't stop Ryder: He just can't stop Finn and Ryder: Gotta keep on rockin' Finn: That boy has got to stay on top Finn and Ryder: He's gonna be a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes. He's a Juke Box Hero (Finn: Yeah) (Ryder: Just one guitar) Juke Box Hero with stars in his eyes Yeah, he's a Juke Box Hero Juke Box Hero Juke Box Hero he's got stars in his eyes Stars in his eyes. Trivia *Shanna Henderson makes a cameo appearance in the crowd during this song. **This is the first out of three times a The Glee Project contestant who did not win was seen in an episode. The second was Ellis Wylie in Swan Song during the Winter Showcase, and the third was Dani Shay during We've Got Tonite in I Do. *This song was featured on Glee Forever!-app. Gallery 05x03 Jukebox_Hero.png JukeBoxHero2.jpg jukeboxhero2.jpg tumblr md83s3FSOp1qhbc1jo1 250.gif tumblr md83s3FSOp1qhbc1jo4 250.gif tumblr md83s3FSOp1qhbc1jo5 250.gif tumblr mdalkkKq0Y1rbytzto4 250.gif tumblr mdalvpW81M1rbytzto1 250.gif tumblr mdalvpW81M1rbytzto2 250.gif tumblr mdalvpW81M1rbytzto3 250.gif tumblr mdalvpW81M1rbytzto4 250.gif tumblr mdarqydLzq1rbytzto1 250.gif tumblr mdarqydLzq1rbytzto2 250.gif tumblr mdarqydLzq1rbytzto3 250.gif tumblr mdarqydLzq1rbytzto4 250.gif Tumblr mz4gmrhVAH1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mz4gmrhVAH1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mz4gmrhVAH1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mz4gmrhVAH1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mz4gmrhVAH1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mz4gmrhVAH1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mz4gmrhVAH1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mz4gmrhVAH1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif juke box hero.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four